


a house filled with laughter

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ....without much music tho, F/M, Fluff, Sound of Music!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt: Levihan Sound of Music AU? The 104th should definitely be the Von Trapp children!
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	a house filled with laughter

“Look, that’s Hange! She’s missed the mass again!”

“And what was she doing this time? Getting nose deep in another book? Or running after frogs? Or maybe she was dissecting mice?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me! I shudder every time I remember that sight!”

“I thought she will become better once she reaches adulthood. But she became even worse!”

“Ah, she is crazy, that’s for sure, but there is nothing we can do about it. Maybe, the God would have taken mercy on her soul, if she stopped running around like a headless chicken and started praying like every nun should.”

“The Earth will end sooner than that happens!”

The nuns tried to stifle their laughs, although they weren’t very successful.

Hange walked passed them, fuming inside. She had heard that exact conversation more times than she could count. Couldn’t they find some other topic to gossip about?

Still angry, she walked into Abbess’ chambers.

“Forgive me, Mother,” she began upon entering. “I have missed mass once more.”

Abbess, an old woman with strict face and kind eyes, sighed. “What’s the point in apologizing, if you do not wish to change?”

“But Mother!” Hange threw her hands in the air. “The mass is the same every time! Why should we listen to it every week, if there are more important, more interesting things that we could busy ourselves with?”

“Mass is sacred, Hange. Do not forget it.”

Hange bowed her head. For anyone else, it might have looked like a sign of remorse, but Abbess Luisita knew better. She knew that Hange was just trying to hide her annoyed expression.

Abbess sighed again and then got to her feet, coming to stand beside the window.

“You’ve been living with us for more than ten years, Hange. I still remember you as a scrawny kid with bruised knees and excited eyes.” Abbess turned to look at Hange, her eyes were full of gentle fondness. “And in all those years you haven’t changed a bit. You’re still the same rebellious and curious girl I’ve met all those years ago. You’re kind, Hange, and you’re just. You’re a good person, but you will make a terrible nun. I knew it from the moment I looked at you. You’re too free-minded, too stubborn and opinionated to become a nun. So, it’s time for us to say our goodbyes.”

“Mother?” Hange looked up at the older woman. “Are you throwing me out?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m not throwing you out. I’m giving you a chance of freedom.”

Abbess returned to her desk, taking a letter out from her drawer and handing it to Hange.

“Captain Levi Ackermann lives just outside our town. He doesn’t have a wife, and so he looks for a governess. I think you’re the perfect candidate.”

“A governess? But, Mother, I have no experience with children!”

“Well, you like learning something new, right?” Abbess gazed at Hange with a rare mischievous smile. “And there is a lot you’ll be able to learn there. You will be a governess of seven children, after all.”

“Seven?!” Hange shrieked. “Mother, no! How will I be able to make them behave?”

Abbess covered Hange’s hand with her own, smiling at her. “You’ll learn, my girl, I’m sure. Now go and collect all your things. You’ll leave the monastery tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mother.” Hange bowed and then exited the room.

* * *

The next morning, Hange was standing in front of a beautiful, rich-looking house. It looked much bigger than Hange expected, and, to be honest, she felt quite nervous. She had no experience with children, of course she liked them, but would she be able to deal with seven of them?

Well, there was only one way to find, Hange decided. Taking a deep, calming breath and straightening her shoulders, she walked up to the door of the house.

As soon, as she had stepped on a porch, the door swung open and a middle-aged man in a suit greeted her.

“This way, Fraulein,” he said, directing Hange to a big, spacious hall. “Captain will see you in a minute.”

Then the man walked away, and Hange was left to her own devices.

She looked around, marveling at the beautiful paintings and exquisite vases. The house looked gorgeous, there was no denying that, but… it didn’t look like a house, where seven children lived. It was too pristine, too grand for that.

As Hange studied her surroundings, she noticed an open door beside her. Unable to resist her curiosity, she entered it.

Hange gasped, as she realized that she walked into a library. All around her, she saw rows and rows of bookshelves. The library at monastery was quite big, but this… This was much bigger. And it probably contained much more than boring religious texts. Hange felt excitement brimming inside her. She outstretched her hand towards the nearest bookshelf. But before her fingers could touch the book, her wrist was unexpectedly and quite rudely intersected.

Hange turned around and saw a pair of grey eyes, which glared at her.

“Who gave you the permission to walk in here, _Fraulein?”_ a man in front of her asked.

“I…” Hange looked around, not knowing what to say. “I just saw an open door and decided to take a look. You have a very extent library! I’m impressed!”

The man’s glare seemed to intensify. He let out a quiet ‘tch’ and then turned away from Hange, letting go of her hand.

“It’s rude to wander around the house without the master’s permission.”

“Well, I will make sure to ask Captain Ackerman, when I’ll finally meet with him.”

“You’ve already met him, Fraulein.”

“Huh?” Hange took another look at the man beside her. _He_ was Captain Levi Ackerman? Hange expected him to be older and… taller. “I didn’t know you were so young.”

Hange decided to keep quiet about Captain’s height. He already seemed to be angry with her.

“And I didn’t know you were so messy.” Captain retorted. “What’s with that dress?” he gave Hange’s gray dress a sceptic and displeased look. “If you’re going to work in my house, you should dress better.”

“But…” Hange spread her hands helplessly. “It’s the only clothes I have. I lived in the monastery, after all. We wore the same thing every day.”

Captain Levi sighed. “Can’t be helped then. I’ll provide you with new clothes. And if you’re going to work here, you should remember the rules of this house.”

“You keep saying ‘if’ I’m going to work here,” Hange couldn’t help but notice. “I thought you already hired me?”

“I did.” He confirmed. “But it remains to be seen, how long you will last here.” A little smirk appeared on his face. “The last governess lasted for two hours. Let’s hope, you’ll stay for longer.”

“Two hours?!” Hange cried out, looking at Captain with wide eyes. “Just what is wrong with these children?”

“There is nothing wrong with them.” Captain replied coolly. “The governess was just unfit to look after them. I don’t need someone, who won’t be able to keep the discipline in this house. Do you understand, Fraulein Hange?”

“I do.” She replied, sighing.

If Captain was just as strict as he appeared, she doubted she would be able to last here even for an hour.

“Well, if everything is clear, then you should finally meet my children.”

And to Hange’s bewilderment, Captain took out a whistle out of his pocket and brought it to his lips. A loud, unpleasant shrill was heard, and children ran out of their rooms. They descended to the hall and lined up in front of Hange.

Hange looked at them more closely. She counted six children, wasn’t there supposed to be seven?

“Where is Connie?” Captain asked, also noticing the missing child.

He blew into his whistle once more and finally a boy appeared from one of the rooms. Noticing that his brothers and sisters had already taken their places, he hurried to join them.

“Listen closely, Fraulein,” Captain said to her.

Then he brought the whistle back to his lips. A long whistle sounded, and a girl took a step forward.

She was petite and blonde with big blue eyes and pretty smile.

“Historia,” she said in soft voice. “Sixteen years old.”

Hange smiled at her, and the girl returned to her place in the line.

Another whistle came, this one shorter. A tall boy with chestnut hair and long face came forward.

“Jean,” he announced. “Twelve years old.”

Just as his sister before him, he took a step back, and Captain whistled again, and again the sound was slightly different. 

This time a girl with rosy cheeks and long brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, came out to introduce herself.

“Sasha. Ten years old.”

The next signal consisted of two short whistles.

“Connie, nine years old.” Said the short boy with a bald head, who was the last one to come out. 

Another whistle was composed of two long sounds. A girl with shiny black hair came out.

“Mikasa,” she said, and Hange noticed that she looked and sounded a lot like Captain. However, she was the only one of the seven children, who resembled her father. “Eight years old.”

After Mikasa returned to her place, Captain whistled again, this time it was a long signal, which was followed by a shorter one.

“Eren!” shouted the boy with brown hair and green eyes. He stood straight and proud, but upon seeing Hange’s hand waving at him, he grinned in reply. “Eight years old.”

And then the last whistle was heard. The smallest of Captain’s children came out.

“Armin,” he whispered shyly, avoiding Hange’s warm gaze. “Seven years old.”

“They don’t look much like you,” Hange mused, when the children all stood in straight line. “And you are clearly too young to be their father, are you not?”

Captain gave her another angry glare.

“They are not my biological children.” He explained gruffly. “I adopted them from a nearby foster house. But that doesn’t mean I do not love them or don’t consider them my own.”

His gaze was hard on Hange, as he studied her face closely, looking for the smallest changes in her expression. Testing her.

But Hange just smiled at him, amazed and astonished by apparent kindness of this man.

“It’s a very noble deed, Captain,” she praised him.

Captain scoffed and looked away, but Hange still caught the sight of an embarrassed blush, which painted his cheeks.

“Let’s test your memory now, Fraulein,” he took another whistle out of his pocket and extended it to Hange. “Please, repeat the name of every child and their signal.”

Hange looked at him in bewilderment. Was he serious?

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m not going to do it. They are children, not dogs. I’m not going to call them, using a whistle.”

“And how do you intend on calling them? I do not tolerate shouting in this house, Fraulein.”

“I’ll think of something.” Hange gave Captain a brilliant smile.

He didn’t seem to enjoy it. “The children wake up at seven, they are exercising on the fresh air until twelve, then we have lunch. In the afternoon, they help with cleaning the house, and at seven o’clock dinner starts. The children must all be in beds before nine. Is that clear?”

“They had quite a schedule,” Hange chuckled, unfazed by Captain’s hard gaze. “And when is it their time to play?”

“Ackerman children do not play, _Fraulein_.” Captain said and then turned around, leaving Hange alone with kids.

As soon as their father was out of sight, the children relaxed. They all looked at Hange, studying her curiously.

“She isn’t going to last long,” Jean commented.

“Shame, I kind of like her,” Sasha continued.

“Yeah, she seems way better than the last one,” Connie added, as though Hange wasn’t still standing in front of them.

“She annoys father.” Mikasa said quietly, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Jeez, they were quite an intense bunch, Hange thought. They definitely got that from their father.

“We’re really glad you are here!” Eren suddenly came to hug Hange.

Surprised and bewildered, Hange just awkwardly patted his back.

“Well, we need to go now!” Eren let go of her just as swiftly.

Before he turned away to run after his brothers and sisters, he gave Hange mischievous and smug grin.

Hange wanted to follow after the kids, but the housekeeper arrived and insisted on showing Hange her room.

As they were ascending to the second floor, Hange put her hand into the pocket of her dress. Just when she did this, something jumped out of it. Hange widened her eyes, and then a grin appeared on her lips as she saw a little green frog, jumping away. She wanted to run after it, but as she took a step forward, her legs got tangled in her skirt and she would have fallen face first into the floor, if her elbows weren’t caught by a pair of strong hands.

Hange looked up. Her face flared up, when she met the icy stare of Captain Ackerman.

“You’re not only messy and undisciplined, but clumsy too?” he asked, looking at her in distain.

“There was a frog! I wanted to catch it!” Hange pointed to the side, where she had seen the frog last time, but, of course, the small creature was long gone by now.

Hange felt like an idiot. She was sure that Captain shared the same opinion about her.

“I should go,” she mumbled quietly. “Your housekeeper wanted to show me my room.”

Captain nodded. “Try to reach it in one piece, Fraulein.”

* * *

The dinner was rather uneventful, up until Captain raised his head from his plate. He cleared his throat, attracting attention from everyone around the table.

“I’m going to Vienne for some time. I can’t take children with me,” he said, looking straight at Hange. “Can I trust you to look after them?”

“Of course!” Hange agreed cheerfully, although she felt quite anxious at the prospect. Caring after seven children would definitely require a lot of work, but it wasn’t like she could say no to Captain, right?

“Are you going to see the Baroness, father?” Jean asked.

Levi gave Hange another hard look, and then turned to face his son. “I am,” he nodded. “And if everything goes smoothly, she’ll come to visit our estate.”

Hange carefully studied the face of each child. No one seemed too excited by the news.

“Will Uncle Erwin come as well?” Eren tugged slightly at his father’s sleeve.

“Probably.”

“Will he take Uncle Mike with him?” Connie asked.

Captain made a face of disgust. “Probably.”

“Hooray!” Connie exclaimed with a wide and happy smile. Captain looked at him sternly, and the boy immediately calmed down, although his eyes still burned with excitement.

And as Hange took another look around the table, she saw that everyone wore a tiny, pleased smile. Even Mikasa’s lips were curved into a small grin.

A moment later, the door to the dinner room opened, and in came a young girl in a postman’s cap.

“A telegram for you, Captain.” She slightly bowed and outstretched a letter to him.

Captain nodded his thanks and dismissed the girl, focusing on the letter in his hands.

The girl turned around and prepared to go, but before she did so, her hand discreetly touched Historia’s.

Hange watched this small exchange with a warm smile. When the girl closed the door after herself, Historia raised her head. Her cheeks flared up, as she noticed that Hange was watching her.

But Hange smiled wider at her and made a motion of sealing her lips. Historia smiled in return, although her cheeks were still as red as a tomato.

* * *

Hange was in her room, shifting through the fabrics Captain provided her with. There was enough to make a few pair of pants and shirts, and if she used the materials wisely, she could even make some clothes for children. The almost identical clothes they wore now made them look like soldiers, not kids.

Just as she prepared to begin sewing, the window to her room burst open. There was quite a storm outside, and Hange thought it was just the wind. But to her surprise, a second later, Historia climbed in through the window. The girl was soaked to the bone, but she wore a dreamy, happy smile on her lips.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed upon noticing Hange. “I’m so sorry! This room was vacant before! I didn’t mean to barge in, Fraulein Hange!”

Hange stood with her hands on her hips, trying to look as stern as possible.

“What were you doing outside at such an hour, young lady?”

“I…” Historia hopelessly looked around, trying and failing to think of an explanation.

Seeing her distress, Hange began to giggle, throwing away her strict façade. “Don’t look so worried! I won’t tell your father.” She walked to her wardrobe and took a towel out, extending it to Historia. “But you do have to answer one question. Were you with that girl? The one, who brought a telegram tonight?”

“Her name is Ymir…” Historia mumbled, avoiding Hange’s eyes. Another blush appeared on her cheeks.

Ah, young love, Hange thought with a smile.

“Hurry up and take a hot shower,” Hange urged her. “Your father will kill me, if you fall ill.”

Historia took the towel from Hange’s hands. Before she walked to the bathroom, though, she enveloped Hange in tight hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I’m really glad that you’re here, Fraulein Hange.”

“And I’m glad to be here,” Hange replied, patting Historia’s head softly. “Although, I do have a favor to ask of you.”

“Of course.”

“Please, stop calling me Fraulein. Just Hange is fine.”

“Alright, Hange.” Historia gave her another charming smile, and then disappeared behind the bathroom’s door.

Hange stared after her for a moment, and then she turned around, returning to her sewing. She didn’t get the chance to do that, though, because her door had opened and Sasha came rushing through it, Connie hot on her heels.

“Can we sleep here tonight?!” Sasha’s eyes were wide and she breathed heavily.

A thunder came and the room became illuminated by a white flash.

Both Connie and Sasha shuddered.

“Of course,” Hange hugged kids by their shoulders and directed them to her bed.

Hange was about to tuck them in, but then thunder came again.

The door to Hange’s room opened again, and this time Eren, Mikasa and Armin appeared on her threshold.

“Are you scared too?” Hange asked with gentle smile.

The three kids nodded and hurried to join Connie and Sasha on the bed.

A moment later, someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Hange shouted.

And just as she expected, Jean walked in.

“I’m not scared,” he said immediately, although his eyes darted nervously towards Hange’s still opened window. “I just want to keep an eye on those idiots.”

“My bed is big enough for you,” Hange answered him softly. Her bed wasn’t big enough for Hange to join the children, but she could always sleep on the sofa. It was probably more comfortable than her bed in the monastery anyway.

The boy thanked her and went to lie down, covering his brothers and sisters with a blanket.

Soon, Historia walked out from the shower. Her eyes widened, when she saw all of her siblings hiding under the blanket on Hange’s bed. She smiled at the scene, and then whispered a quiet ‘thank you’ to Hange, before joining the pile of bodies on the bed.

A loud and sudden sound came again, and someone let out a loud scream. Armin, Connie and Sasha began to weep softly.

“Oi,” Hange hurried to them, enveloping as much kids in her embrace as she could. “It’s just the rain, nothing to be afraid of.” She tried to soothe them.

It seemed to work, as the crying children seemed to relax a little. The peace, however, was short-lived, as the door to Hange’s room opened again.

This time Captain walked it.

Hange would have laughed at the shocked expression on his face, if that expression didn’t immediately change into that of a fury.

“What is going there?” he didn’t raise his voice, but his anger was evident.

The kids immediately shot up from Hange’s bed, looking down in shame.

“They were afraid of the rain, and just wanted to get some comfort.” Hange tried to argue.

Captain gave her another one of his glares. Hange was getting tired of seeing that particular expression.

“They aren’t little kids anymore. They shouldn’t be afraid of some stupid thunder. Go to your rooms, now!” he told the kids and they hurried to obey his order.

“They are not soldiers, Captain,” Hange was getting angry too. She took a step closer to Captain, giving him a glare of her own. “They are just children, you should treat them as such.”

“Do not teach me how to raise my own children, Fraulein.” He told her in an icy cold tone.

Hange wanted to protest again, but Captain decided that it was the end of their discussion, so he turned, walking out of Hange’s room and closing the door tightly after himself.

Hange continued to glare at the already closed door. Her hands were clutched tightly in fists, it was hard for her to keep herself from screaming out loud. What an insufferable man!

Who would have thought that while living with seven children, dealing with their father would be the hardest task?

* * *

The next day Captain left, and Hange could finally breathe out in relief.

As soon as the door closed after him, she announced to the children that they will be having a picnic in the nearby forest.

At first, they seemed reluctant, even nervous, but Hange was persistent, and they had no choice but to agree.

She led them to the forest, to a spot, where she loved to spend her afternoons after running away from the monastery.

And soon, to Hange’s relief and joy, the Ackerman children relaxed and started having fun in earnest, running around and chasing each other, climbing trees and playing hide and seek.

Hange joined their fun for a while, and after she tired out, she came to sit on a blanket, hiding from the burning sun under a shadow of a big tree.

Historia was sitting next to her, making a flower crown and watching her siblings with a happy smile.

“It’s been a while since we all had so much fun,” she mused quietly.

“Is your father always like that?” Hange asked, making a face after remembering her argument with Captain.

Historia gave a slight node, focusing on the flower crown in her hands to avoid looking at Hange. “He means well for us, I know, but sometimes… sometimes I wish he weren’t so strict.”

Hange didn’t know what words she should use to comfort the girl beside her. She looked up at the sky, thinking about it, when she felt a hand gingerly touch hers.

“That’s why I’m so glad that you’re here,” Historia said shyly, her big blue eyes staring at Hange softly. “You’ve been here only for two days, but the atmosphere in the house has already changed. It’s become… livelier.”

Hange smiled gently at the girl, deeply moved by her words.

“Here,” Historia leaned in and put her finished flower crown onto Hange’s head. “I made it for you.”

“Oi, you look so cute!” Sasha ran up to them and marveled at the flowers on Hange’s head. “Historia, I want a flower crown too!”

“Me too!” Connie plopped down onto the blanket.

Soon Jean, Eren, Armin and Mikasa joined them too and they all sat in a circle as Historia taught them how to make flower crowns.

Then the kids ran through the field, looking for the most beautiful, rarest flowers they could find.

Hange helped them, teaching them the names of each flower in the process.

They returned home only in the evening, tired but happy. Hange didn’t even have to make them go to sleep, as everyone went to their beds immediately after dinner, too exhausted after a day, spent on a fresh air.

The next day, Hange took the kids to a town. They visited the market and Hange showed them her monastery, propped up on a hill. They went to see the town’s landmarks and even attended a few museums. Children seemed to enjoy their little trip, but most excited about it was Armin, who studied his surroundings with wide, curious eyes.

In the following week, Hange and the children went berry picking and fishing, they played football, volleyball and tennis. Each day, Hange tried to think of something new and exciting, something that kids would enjoy and remember. And there were no better reward for her than to see their happy expressions with wide smiles and shining eyes.

* * *

Truth be told, Levi was waiting to return home. He was away for more than a week and he had missed his children. Hopefully, that irritating governess took good care of them.

Levi drove a car down a familiar road, which led to his manor. The Baroness Victoria was sitting beside him, looking around curiously, and Erwin and Mike were sitting behind them. They were quietly discussing something, and Levi guessed they were talking about him, as he heard Mike snicker a few times. 

Levi would have turned around and shut him up, smacking his giant stupid head, but he didn’t want to look away from the road.

Besides, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Victoria.

“Oh god!” she suddenly exclaimed. “Look! Those children are climbing trees like some kind of monkeys!”

Levi briefly glanced in the direction she was pointing. “Don’t worry,” he told to the woman. “Those are probably some farmer’s kids.”

“Levi would never let his children behave like that.” Mike commented.

“Oh, Levi’s children are very charming, Baroness,” Erwin said with his usual suave smile. “You will love them.”

“If they are as charming as Captain, then I’m sure I will adore them.” She smiled and held Levi’s hand in hers. He didn’t enjoy the contact, but he knew it would be rude to shake her off, so instead he focused on the road, eager to finally reach his home.

As they entered the house, Levi found it to be suspiciously quiet. With that woman still here, he was sure some kind of a ruckus was waiting for him inside, but the familiar halls and rooms were silent.

Deciding that the kids were probably outside, Levi led his guests on the terrace and asked butler to bring them something to eat and drink.

* * *

Levi was honestly enjoying the warm sunny day, absent-mindedly listening to the conversation between Erwin, Mike and Victoria. He added a short comment every once in a while, but his mind was elsewhere, wondering where the children were.

And soon, he found an answer to his question.

A small boat was swimming past his house. A figure, who sat in its center, was rowing energetically. The mop of messy brown hair looked strangely familiar, and Levi got up from his seat and took a few steps closer to get a better look.

And what a shock he received, when he finally recognized Hange Zoe, the governess he hired to look after his children. And what was even worse, his own children were beside her, singing loudly and obnoxiously. Even Mikasa, usually so stoic and calm, was wearing a wide and happy smile.

Levi couldn’t let this madness continue.

“Oi!” he raised his voice, so they could hear him over their stupid singing. “What are you doing in that lake?”

They were so surprised to see him that the children began to move frantically, and, as a result, the boat flipped over. They slowly came out of the water, and Levi watched as that stupid woman, seemingly unfazed by his arrival, methodically checked on every kid, making sure they all got out of the water safely. She lifted Armin into her arms and unhurriedly made her way towards Levi.

Her expression was so relaxed, her posture so slacken, and Levi felt anger rise up inside him. He knew that Erwin, Mike and Victoria were watching him and the unravelling scene, but he paid no mind to them, focusing the entirety of his attention and fury on his governess.

“Go into the house and change your clothes,” Levi said as his children walked past him. He didn’t spare another glance at their bowed heads and ashamed expressions. He could deal with them later.

Fraulein Hange carefully put Armin down, and the boy ran after his siblings, disappearing inside the house.

“Please wait for me in the living room,” Levi told his guests, still not looking at them, boring his eyes into the woman in front of him. “I need to have a talk with Fraulein.”

“Well?” she asked, after Erwin, Mike and Victoria left the terrace. She crossed her hands on her chest, glaring at Levi just as furiously as he did. “I take it, you’re not pleased with me.”

“Not pleased?” it was hard for Levi to keep his calm, but he couldn’t let himself lose his cool just because of one disobedient governess. “You let my children swim in some dirty lake. You let them climb trees as though they are some kind of wild animals.”

The insufferable woman in front of him huffed. “They didn’t seem to mind. I’d say that they even enjoyed it.”

“Oh?” Levi raised his brow. “And you think you know my children so well?”

“Better than you, it seems.”

And that was it. Her mocking tone, her sharp words and constant insubordination, _Levi had enough of it_.

“Go away,” He told her sharply. “I do not require your services anymore.”

“Fine!” she replied to him in the same manner. “Just when you finally realize how miserable your kids are, remember that you are the source of it.”

And then she was gone, loudly stomping towards the house.

Levi stared after her for a long moment, feeling suddenly shaken. Something in her words, in her eyes, which looked at him with anger _and_ pity, managed to strike a chord in him.

But he shook his head, trying to clear his mind from thoughts about that woman. He slowly walked into the house, and, standing in the hallway, he was shocked to hear a strange sound.

It was laughter, loud and joyous, and Levi suddenly realized that it was a while since he heard that sound in his house.

He poked his head into the living room and saw Jean sitting on the floor and loudly retelling some story to Mike and Erwin. Historia was sitting in the armchair, Armin and Mikasa were prepped up on Erwin’s knees, while Mike held Connie and Sasha on his knees, Eren sitting on his shoulders and playing with the strands of his blonde hair.

As Jean came to the conclusion of his story, the laughter sounded again, and Levi was taken aback by the sight of his family, smiling so widely and giggling so carelessly.

Without a second thought, he rushed up the stairs and knocked at the door of Fraulein Hange’s room.

She answered almost immediately, opening the door and revealing her angry face.

“What else do you want?” she asked, as she walked back inside the room. A suitcase was standing next to her bed. “I’m already preparing to leave, don’t worry, I won’t stay here for long.”

“No,” Levi shook his head. “I didn’t come here for this. I came to… apologize.” He almost whispered his last words. He wasn’t used to asking for forgiveness.

“What? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Levi let out a quite growl, but he repeated his words again, although this time they sounded even quieter. His hair obscured his face and for the first time in his life, Levi was thankful for his short height. Looking down on him, Fraulein couldn’t see his face, which Levi was sure, was burning in embarrassment.

“I still can’t hear you!” Fraulein said in an overly sweet voice.

“I said I came here to fucking apologize!” Levi shouted, finally letting out his frustration.

He understood what he had done a second later, and felt even more embarrassed than before. He never, _ever_ lost his calm, always keeping his temper in check. But that woman pissed him off so much!

Even now, she was chuckling softly.

“So even you can lose your cool, huh?” she asked, looking at Levi in amusement.

“It’s your goddamn fault!” Levi took a step closer to her, pointing an accusing finger at her. “You are impossible, _completely insufferable!_ ”

“Mm,” she nodded with the same unfazed and mocking expression. “And you always have a constipated face, and your attitude towards your children pisses me off more than I can say.”

Levi stared at her in shock. No one had ever talked back at him like that. He was rich and influential, and most people were afraid of him. But this ex-nun was an exception to this. She wasn’t intimidated by him in the slightest and she refused to respect him.

It was… oddly refreshing.

“Don’t go.” Levi said, before he could change his mind.

“What?” it was Hange’s turn to be shocked. “You want me to stay?”

Levi nodded, looking away from her wide and surprised eyes. “The children obviously like you, and I want to try… to be kinder to them. I want them to be happy, and you, Fraulein, seem to have an exceptional ability at making them happy.”

“Alright,” she shrugged. “But I have one condition. No, wait, two conditions.”

“I’m listening.”

“Firstly, you have to start spending more times with your kids. Make them feel loved, make them understand that you care about them.”

“And second?”

She smiled. “Stop calling me ‘Fraulein’.”

“And what should I call you?”

“I have a name, Captain, you know it, right?”

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes. “I also have a name, _Hange._ ”

Suddenly, she seemed uncertain. “You want me to call you by your name?”

Levi shrugged. “It’s only fair, right? If I call you Hange…”

“Then I’ll call you Levi,” Hange finished with a smile.

Levi hadn’t noticed that before, but her smile was very beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Hange’s eyes, which sparkled behind lenses of her glasses.

He stared at her for a long a moment, and he would have probably continued to stare at her, if he hadn’t heard a sudden knock.

Breaking out of his daze, Levi whirled around and saw Victoria.

Her eyes were filled with confusion, as she looked at Hange and Levi, but she quickly gathered herself, putting a radiant, if only slightly fake, smile.

“I was looking everywhere for you, Captain,” she drew out, taking a step closer and grabbing Levi by the hand. He felt another urge to shake her off. “It’s not very polite to leave your guests alone.”

“And it’s not very polite to barge into someone’s room,” he retorted.

“Huh?” Victoria was once again puzzled. She glanced at Levi and then at Hange, her eyes widening with realization. “Are you talking about her? But, my dear Captain, she’s just a servant!”

“She is my governess,” Levi told her in cold voice. “And she takes care of my children. I expect you to have some respect for her.”

Ignoring Victoria’s shocked face, Levi turned to face Hange.

“I’ll see you at dinner, right?” He paused, dropping his gaze for a moment, before returning it back to Hange’s face. “Have a nice day, Hange.”

“Of course,” She was smiling from ear to ear. And looking at Victoria mischievously, she added. “You too have a nice day _, Levi_.”

As expected, Victoria gasped in surprise at Hange calling Levi by his name so casually. But he decided to ignore her reaction, and hurried to get her out of the room.

There was a rare smile on his lips, as he returned to the living room, sitting down next to his children.

* * *

When Hange came downstairs for dinner, everyone was still in the living room.

And as soon as she appeared inside that room, Ackerman children surrounded her.

Armin wanted to show Hange a picture he drew, Sasha and Connie learned a new trick and wanted Hange to take a look at it, Mikasa asked her to braid her hair, Jean found a new book and wanted to ask Hange’s opinion on it and Eren wanted her to help him with making a wooden sword.

Hange was a little overwhelmed by all that attention.

“So you’re the marvelous governess we’ve been hearing so much about?” asked a deep, amused voice.

Hange lifted her head and saw two tall and blonde men standing beside her. She leaned towards the children, who were still gathered around her. She ruffled Eren’s hair and promised to all of them that she will talk to them later. The kids seemed disappointed, but after Hange gave them a soft and gentle smile, they smiled in return and then ran in different directions.

Hange returned her attention to the men, who were patiently waiting for her to finish.

“I’m sorry,” Hange awkwardly scratched her neck. “They can be too much sometimes.”

“They seem to like you a lot,” one of the men came forward, giving Hange a charming and kind smile. “Even Captain Ackerman holds you in high regard.”

Hange’s eyes immediately darted to Levi. He was sitting on the other end of the room, Baroness was beside him. She was saying something, but Levi didn’t seem to pay attention to it, as his eyes were focused on Hange. However, as soon as he realized that Hange was looking back at him, he turned away. The poor lightening in the room made it look, as though Levi’s cheeks reddened.

“I would like to introduce myself,” the man continued. Hange hastily turned her gaze back to him. “Colonel Erwin Smith,” he bowed, outstretching his hand.

Hange laid her hand in his, making a small curtsy. “Hange Zoe.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Fraulein.” Colonel replied, kissing Hange’s hand.

“The pleasure is all mine, Colonel,” Hange smiled. “But just Hange is more than fine. I don’t like all those formalities.”

“I would not dare to call a lady by her first name…”

“I insist, Colonel.”

“Alright, Hange, then _I_ insist on you calling me by my first name as well.”

“As you wish,” Hange’s smile grew wider. Erwin smiled back.

“Major Mike Zacharius,” said the other man.

He outstretched his hand for a handshake. Hange readily took his hand in hers. They briefly shook hands, but before Hange could let go, Mike leaned in. Hange wasn’t sure, but it looked like he was trying to discreetly sniff her.

Hange couldn’t resist a short laugh. “Do I smell that bad?”

Mike shook his head, his face breaking into a smile. “You smell weird, but not bad. I like it.”

Erwin chuckled, clasping his friend on a shoulder. “Don’t worry. That’s Mike’s way of complimenting you.”

“I’m greatly honored then,” Hange chuckled. “Are you friends of Levi?”

“We served together during the war.” Erwin replied. “We know each other for a very long time.”

“Oh,” a sinister smile appeared on Hange’s lips. She leaned in closer to Erwin and Mike, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Does that mean you know some funny stories about him?”

Both men burst out laughing.

“Oh, believe me,” Mike whispered back at her. “We have so many stories to tell you!”

Hange grinned at him, already impatient to know all of the embarrassing details about Levi.

However, a second later, Levi himself appeared next to them, coming to stand between Mike and Erwin.

His face was set in a displeased expression.

“What are you gossiping about?”

“I was just about to tell your lovely governess about the time you got drunk and…”

“Don’t you dare tell her about that!” Levi immediately reacted. “Or I’ll throw your giant ass out of this house, Mike.”

“Someone doesn’t want to embarrass yourself,” Erwin noted with a teasing smile.

Levi glared at them. “Just shut up and go to the dining room. The dinner is about to be served.”

Erwin, Mike and Hange followed after Levi.

Before they sat at a table, Mike leaned in to Hange and whispered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything when the shorty wouldn’t be nearby.”

Hange replied him with a mischievous snicker.

* * *

The dinner was spent in a relative peace, as the Baroness was effortlessly filing the silence all by herself, talking about her work. Hange didn’t pay much attention to her, absent-mindedly eating her food.

Although, she perked up, when she heard Erwin’s voice.

“Levi, your house looks gorgeous,” he began. “It’s a shame we’re the only ones who can appreciate it.”

Levi put down his fork and turned to Erwin, narrowing his eyes. “Just what exactly are you implying?”

“You should throw a party!” Erwin exclaimed.

“No.” Was Levi’s immediate reply.

Somehow, Hange wasn’t surprised by this answer.

“But, darling, Colonel is right! That is such an excellent idea!” The Baroness laid her hand on Levi’s arm. He tensed under her touch, and looking at them, Hange wondered if the Baroness didn’t notice it or she simply didn’t care about Levi’s obvious discomfort.

“And what do you think?” Levi turned to his children, looking at each of their faces. “Do you want to have a… party?”

He made a face at the last word, and Hange let out a quiet giggle. Of course, it didn’t go unnoticed by Levi, who shot her another one of his murderous looks. Hange’s smile only grew wider, and after glaring at her for another second, Levi returned his attention back to his kids.

“I’ve never been at a party, father,” Historia began. Her gaze was directed downwards and she spoke quietly, shyly. “And it would be nice to visit one.”

“Alright,” Levi nodded. “What the rest of you think?”

“Will there be a lot of food at a party?” Sasha asked. “If so, then, father, we absolutely must have a party!”

“I like good food, too!” Connie exclaimed, agreeing with his sister.

“And we could learn a lot from watching our noble neighbors.” Jean added.

“Fine,” Levi sighed. “If you wish to have a party, then I’ll start planning it.”

A loud cheer came from Sasha and Connie, and Hange smiled, noticing the expression on Levi’s face. He wasn’t outright smiling, but his scowl almost disappeared, and his eyes softened considerably, as he watched his sons and daughters.

Suddenly, Levi shifted his gaze to her. Hange felt her cheeks flame at being caught staring at him so intently. She waved awkwardly at him, and, to her surprise, Levi answered her with a nod, his eyes showing the same amount of softness and fondness he displayed, while gazing on his kids.

Hange felt her heart skip a beat, as Levi continued to stare right at her. She hurried to look away. She was grateful that Mike was sitting next to her, as it allowed her to start a conversation with him.

Mike didn’t talk much, but he was an ardent listener, and their conversation was pleasant and engaging. It almost made her forget about Levi, who was still glancing in her direction every once in a while.

His gaze was unreadable and intense, and it was hard for Hange to look away.

* * *

Two weeks later, and Hange found herself standing on a terrace, looking at the beautiful women in rich dresses, who were spun around on the dancefloor by handsome men in gorgeous suits.

Hange, wearing a simple blue dress, which reached a little over her knees, felt completely out of place. Initially, she didn’t want to wear a dress at all, but Historia picked it up for her and she insisted on Hange wearing it. And Hange just couldn’t find it in herself to say no to those big blue eyes.

And so she was surrounded by Ackerman children, as they watched the festivities with wide eyes.

Sasha and Connie disappeared long ago, Hange guessed they were probably in the kitchen, eating as much as they could. She hoped they wouldn’t end up with food poisoning.

Historia was absent as well, the last time Hange saw her, she was with that girl, Ymir. Hange didn’t know how Historia managed to sneak her in, but they both looked so happy, as they walked past Hange, holding hands and smiling from ear to ear that Hange decided to let them be.

“What are they doing?” Eren asked, pointing his finger at the people in the hall. “It looks like they are dancing, but that’s not how they dance in Vienne, right?”

“That’s some sort of traditional dance,” Armin explained. “I saw it in a book once.”

“You’re right as always,” Hange grinned at Armin. “It is a Hungarian folk dance. C’mon, Jean,” she extended her hand to the boy. “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Jean bowed to her, and Hange curtsied. She took him by the hand and they started to move to one side, then to another.

“Hold your hands up,” Hange instructed. “And now we have to spin.”

Hange laughed, as their height difference didn’t allow them to spin effectively.

“I think you’re still too short for dancing, Jean.” Levi remarked, coming out of the house.

Hange raised her eyebrow. “And you think you’re tall enough?”

Levi let out a low growl, pushing Jean slightly aside and grabbing Hange’s hand.

“Sorry, kid,” he said to Jean. “I need to prove something to your governess.”

He didn’t give Hange another warning, as he started to lead. They repeated all the moves Hange was trying to teach Jean, and she marveled at how confident and graceful Levi was while dancing.

He also held her hand tightly, and Hange didn’t know if the fact that he was wearing gloves was a pity or a blessing. She really wanted to feel his skin on hers, but even without that added distraction, it was hard for Hange to focus on the dance moves.

Levi looked absolutely gorgeous in his black suit and the way he stared at her, his eyes boring in hers with intensity he rarely shown, the way he held her so closely… Hange was lost.

Levi’s beautiful grey eyes were so close, she couldn’t look away.

But she had to.

So Hange took a step back. “I… don’t remember the next moves.” She uttered. Her voice was no louder than a whisper.

Levi didn’t move, still holding her hand in his so tightly, as though he was afraid Hange would disappear the moment he lets go of her.

His face was stricken, he seemed completely transfixed.

Hange didn’t know for how long they would have stayed like that, unable to look away from each other, if the Baroness hadn’t suddenly appeared.

“I was looking everywhere for you, darling,” she said in an overly sweet voice. She put her hand on Levi’s elbow, pulling him slightly away from Hange. “Oh, and, Fraulein, it’s good that you’re here as well. I think the children must go to bed already.”

“Of course!” Hange exclaimed, straightening her shoulders and returning her composure.

She finally broke eye contact with Levi, coming closer to Armin, Mikasa, Eren and Jean.

“C’mon, kids,” she took Mikasa and Armin by the hands. “Let’s find Sasha, Connie and Historia and get you all in bed.”

“Your face is all red!” Eren noticed, as they started to walk away.

Hange chuckled, hoping that kids wouldn’t find that sound fake. “It’s probably from all that dancing.”

Before she entered the house, Hange made a mistake and turned around to glance at Levi. He was standing next to Baroness, their arms linked. His gaze was directed at Hange.

She swiftly turned away, hurriedly leading children towards the stairs. Before she could reach them, though, Levi caught up with her.

“You should join us at the dinner,” he said a little breathlessly.

“I don’t know if I should…” Hange shook her head. “I have nothing appropriate to wear.”

“I don’t care about that,” Levi protested immediately. “But if you do care about that,” he continued much calmer. “I can ask Victoria to help you with picking a dress.”

“Thank you.” Hange lowered her head. She found Levi’s gaze strangely uncomfortable. It was too intense… too passionate.

“So you’ll come?” Levi asked, and Hange probably just imagined an edge of desperation in his voice.

“I will.” She assured him.

“Good,” he nodded. “Then I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

After Hange got all children in their beds, Baroness Victoria walked into her room. She opened Hange’s wardrobe and started to shift through her clothes.

As Hange watched her, she felt uneasy and tense. Looking at Victoria, with her beautiful red hair, shiny skin and beautiful dress, Hange got a sense that she didn’t belong here.

She was just an ex-nun and she didn’t belong in this rich and gorgeous house, she didn’t belong at the party, full of wealthy people.

She didn’t belong with Ackerman family.

“You were right,” Victoria huffed, breaking Hange out of her thoughts. “There isn’t much here to choose from. But this dress is pretty cute,” she took a bright yellow dress. “Captain liked you in it. Although, I’m sure you can wear a potato bag, and he still wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

Hange started, staring at Victoria with wide eyes. “Baroness, I don’t—”

“Yes, you do,” Baroness cut her off. “You may be wearing glasses, Fraulein, but I’m not blind. I see exactly how Captain looks at you, when he thinks no one is watching. And I’ve seen how his face changes every time you look back.”

“I…” Hange fidgeted, not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry, Baroness, I didn’t mean to—”

“Oh, you’re not at fault here, dear,” Baroness laid a comforting hand on Hange’s shoulder. “After all, Captain is just a man, and that’s how men are. They see a pretty face and they instantly think they’re in love,” Baroness paused, looking at Hange more closely. “Although, you’re not that pretty, but I guess it doesn’t matter. You are good with his children, and that’s all that Captain needs.

“I’m sure it will pass, don’t you worry. Captain and I are going to marry, and I’m sure he will forget about you in no time.”

Baroness looked at Hange’s bowed head for another moment. Then humming quietly, she started to make her way out of the room.

“Put on a dress, Fraulein, and go downstairs. Don’t make Captain wait.”

And then she was gone, but Hange continued to sit on her bed. Her head was reeling after the conversation with Baroness. Hange knew, of course, that she felt something for Levi, but she had never given it much thought.

But whatever there was between them, even if Hange was sure Baroness was wrong about Levi’s feelings to her, Hange knew she couldn’t let it continue.

She had to leave and leave immediately.

If Levi was actually going to marry Baroness, then there was no place for Hange in this house.

Children wouldn’t need a governess, after they started to live with a mother.

Hange got to her feet and started to quickly gather her belongings. Her mind was set, and after scribbling a short note, she discreetly and quietly left the manor, trying to get the faces of Ackerman family out of her head. 

* * *

Levi had reread the same few sentences over and over. He just couldn’t believe that what he was seeing was actually real.

Hange… had left.

Without saying goodbye, without explaining anything, she just left in the dead of the night.

Levi crumbled the note in his hands, feeling anger stir up inside him. How dare she? How dare she just leave, when kids needed her so much? When _Levi_ needed her so much?

He just couldn’t understand it, everything was fine! Hange seemed to be happy, that cheerful smile of hers almost never left her face. The kids loved her, she became fast friends with Erwin and Mike and frequently talked with them, discussing books with Erwin or joking with Mike. And Levi… Levi was kind to her. He respected and valued her, perhaps he valued her a little too much…

Damn it, Levi suddenly realized, could it be the reason why Hange left? Had she found out about his feelings to her? Was she feeling uncomfortable? Was _he_ making her feel uncomfortable?

Levi cursed, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t mean for that to happen, he tried to hide his feelings from everyone, even from himself. Usually he was good at it, his face was a stone mask, unreadable to other people. But Hange, that damned insufferable and brilliant woman, always managed to break through his walls and defenses, eliciting different emotions and reactions from him. Hange made him feel alive… and Levi liked that, needed that _._

But now she was gone, and there was nothing he could do. He had half a mind to go to that monastery of hers and demand she come back, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Hange had made her choice, and he had to respect it.

If she decided to leave, then he had to let her go, no matter how much it pained him.

* * *

Eren resisted the urge to groan, when Baroness once again couldn’t strike the ball. His father raised him to be polite to adults, but Baroness was terrible at playing volleyball. Why had she even agreed to play with them, if she barely moved and just occasionally raised her hand, trying and failing to strike?

Hange was so much better at playing volleyball. She was so much better at everything, she always came up with the most interesting activities, she was kind and funny and with her in the house, Eren never felt bored.

He missed her terribly.

Everyone did, Eren knew that. Sasha and Connie were less mischievous and active, their faces stopped showing the usual excitement and happiness. Historia was down as well, she rarely smiled, her expression solemn and thoughtful as she walked through the park near their house. Even Mikasa missed Hange. Understanding Mikasa was almost as hard as understanding their father, but Eren knew that his sister liked Hange a lot. She liked when Hange was braiding her long black hair, and when she came at night to read stories to them. Eren saw how a small pleased smile appeared on Mikasa’a pretty face, when Hange held her in tight embrace or when she gently ruffled her hair.

Poor Armin missed Hange the most. Shy and quiet, he grew very fond of his governess. She always taught him something new, showing him interesting books or telling him some exciting facts. While Hange was living with them, Armin started to slowly come out of his shell. He started smiling more and talking more confidently. But now, as Hange left and Baroness tried to fill her place, Armin returned to his old self.

Jean also wasn’t the same. He wandered around aimlessly or closed himself in his room, reading books or drawing something in his notebook. He refused to go outside and agreed to play with Baroness only after the father came and told him not to upset their guests. Jean tried to argue even then, but one cold look from their father and he had no choice but to begrudgingly agree to join their fun.

Although, in Eren’s opinion, calling this fun was a huge overstatement.

Eren stroke the ball again, and again Baroness couldn’t strike it back. Eren couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m tired of playing with you!” he screamed, throwing away his racket.

“Me too!” Connie cried out. “You’re boring and you don’t know how to play volleyball!”

“I miss Hange!” Sasha added. Tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes, and Historia came to calm her down, crouching beside her and embracing her. She glared fiercely at Baroness.

“Well, your Hange left and she isn’t going back!” Baroness put her hands on her hips and smiled condescendingly at the children in front of her. “And you should treat me with more respect. Soon I’ll become your mother after all.”

“Our m-mother?” Jean asked shakily. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, my dear,” Baroness’ smile grew wider. “That your father and I are going to marry.”

“That can’t be!” Historia cried out, her hands tightened into fists. “You’re lying!”

“Go and ask your father, if you don’t believe me, darling.”

Historia did just that, as she turned around and started marching towards her father’s office.

“Is that true, father? Are you marrying the Baroness?” she asked the moment she entered Levi’s office.

Levi slowly raised his head from the papers on his desk. He regarded his daughter with bored eyes.

“It is true.” He nodded. “I proposed to her yesterday, and we’re going to marry next month.”

“But why?” Historia lamented, staring at her father in disbelief.

“Historia, you’re old enough,” Levi returned to his papers. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you why people marry each other. When two people love each other—”

“But you don’t love her!”

“And what makes you think that?” Levi’s eyes narrowed.

Historia looked back at him, defiant and fierce. “Why did Hange leave?” she asked suddenly.

Levi’s hand squeezed the pen in his hand so tight, his knuckles went white. “I don’t know.” He gritted through his teeth. “She wasn’t considerate enough to explain herself.”

“She just left?” Historia whispered in shock. “Without telling you anything?”

“Exactly.”

“I thought you had a fight or something… I can’t believe she could leave us without a reason. Why didn’t you go to see her? Why didn’t you ask her to explain everything?”

Levi sighed. “She made it very clear that she doesn’t want to see us anymore. I don’t wish to bother her.”

“Nonsense!” Historia threw hands in exasperation. “She was happy here, she loved us! She couldn’t just leave without a reason! But fine! If you don’t want to ask her, I’ll do it.”

And Historia turned around, heading to the door.

“Where are you going?” Levi called after her.

“I’m going to see Hange.” She replied fiercely. “And you can continue to sit there and wallow in your self-pity.”

Levi sighed once more, staring at Historia’s retreating back. He raised his kids too independent for his own good.

* * *

After a lengthy walk through town, Ackerman children were standing in front of the monastery Hange once showed them.

Historia took a step forward and loudly knocked at the gates. A minute later, a nun appeared, staring at them with displeasure written clearly on her face.

“What are you brats doing here?” she grumbled.

“We came to see Hange!” Sasha exclaimed.

“Hange?” the nun repeated in confusion.

“Sister Hange?” Jean asked. “A woman with brown hair and glasses?”

“And with a happy, kind smile!” Connie added.

“And with pretty brown eyes…” Armin whispered shyly.

“It seems like you and I know very different Hanges,” the nun shook her head in disbelief. “But fine, wait here, I’ll go and tell her she has visitors.”

Hange came out a couple of minutes later. She stared at Ackerman kids with wide, surprised eyes.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered in disbelief.

“We came to see you,” Historia replied with a soft smile.

“We missed you so much!” Sasha, Connie and Eren bellowed, running up to hug Hange.

She chuckled, crouching beside them and returning their embrace. A second later, Mikasa, Jean, Armin and Historia joined them. The kids surrounded her from all sides.

“I missed you, too,” Hange said quietly. “So, so much.”

“Then why did you leave?” Historia looked closely at her.

“I…” Hange let go of them. She stood up, running a hand through her hair nervously. “That’s complicated. But I had my reasons.”

“Please come back, Hange!” Sasha pulled herself close to Hange again, nuzzling to her chest. “Baroness is so boring! And sometimes she is so mean!”

“And she says she’s going to be our mother!” Eren cried out. “I don’t want to live with her, you have to come back!”

“So they are going to marry…” Hange whispered quietly. She shook her head, she knew it was going to happen, then why was she so surprised? Why did it hurt so much?

“Kids…” Hange stared helplessly at them. “I can’t come back. If your father is marrying the Baroness, then you won’t need governess anymore. But you’ll have a mother instead!” she tried to cheer them up. She hoped her smile didn’t look too fake.

“I don’t want that!” Eren stomped his feet angrily. “I want you to come back!”

“Eren,” Hange gently ruffled his hair, smiling sadly at him. “I don’t think that’s possible. Your father probably wouldn’t like it if I return.”

“Nonsense!” Armin cried out, uncharacteristically fierce. He shook his head, staring up at Hange with big blue eyes. “Father misses you as much as we do, I can see it. He became the same as he was before you came to live with us.”

“He stopped spending time with us,” Mikasa quietly added. “And he looks so sad.”

Hange was once again at a loss what to say. She wanted to believe their words, wanted to come back, but Levi was marrying Baroness, he was trying to build a family with her. And Hange didn’t dare to disrupt his plans.

“I… I need to go.” She uttered, turning away from kids. She couldn’t look at the disappointed expressions on their faces.

“Fine,” Jean huffed. “But promise us to at least think about our words and… about coming back.”

“Alright.” Hange shakily nodded. “I’ll consider it.”

Then she came to hug them once more, pressing kids close to her. She missed them already.

* * *

As soon as the kids returned home, they came to their father.

“You have to go and see Hange,” Historia declared, crossing her hands on her chest.

“She thinks that you don’t want for her to come back.” Jean added, standing beside his sister.

“What kind of an idiot she is?” Levi blurted out.

“Exactly!” Eren exclaimed. “Please, father, go and tell her to come back.”

“She really wants to,” Armin added. “But she’s afraid that you will throw her out.”

Levi sat back in his chair, looking at his kids. Their pleas and the miserable expressions on their faces tugged at his heart. He wanted to comfort them, to make them happy again. And he would have done anything to cheer them up, but Hange… He promised himself to forget about her, but it seemed like his kids didn’t wish to do the same.

Levi sighed, making up his mind.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll go and talk to her.”

“Yay!” Sasha exclaimed.

Eren ran up to Levi and climbed on his knees, hugging his neck. “You’re the best, father!” he whispered to him.

Levi widened his eyes in surprise. He looked at Eren and then at the rest of his children, his heart swelling with affection. He leaned in and kissed the top of Eren’s brown-haired head.

“C’mon, get off me,” he urged softly. “Or you don’t want me to visit Hange?”

“No!” Eren hurriedly climbed back.

Levi stood up. With the last glance on his family, he walked out of the room.

A complicated conversation was awaiting him…

* * *

Hange was sweeping the floor in the monastery’s parlor, when Sister Petrice found her.

“Give me that,” she snatched the broom out of Hange’s hands. “And go, there is another visitor for you.”

Hange thanked her and walked out. She didn’t expect for kids to return so swiftly, but, truth be told, it warmed her heart. To know that they missed her so much… It made Hange actually consider coming back.

However, when she walked outside, she found out that it wasn’t Ackerman children, who were waiting for her. Their father came instead.

“L-levi?” Hange stuttered, not quite believing her eyes.

“I knew you were messy, annoying, and disobedient. I didn’t know you were rude as well, Hange. What kind of person leaves without saying goodbye?”

“I thought this would be for the best…” Hange mumbled, looking away from Levi. His eyes were angry, but there was something else there. Something that Hange would have called longing, if she didn’t know better.

“So you’re stupid too?”

Hange let out a short laugh. Damn, but she missed this man.

“C’mon,” Levi urged, when Hange didn’t move from her place. Seeing that Hange still wasn’t moving, he huffed and came up to her, grabbing her by the hand and starting to drag her away.

“Levi!” Hange exclaimed. “I can’t just leave, I have to take my stuff, and I have to talk with Abbess…”

“I’ll bring your belongings tomorrow,” Levi said without stopping. “And I’ll ask Abbess to dine with us. I want to thank her for sending you to us, and you can talk to her there.” 

“Levi…” Hange shook her head. She didn’t know what to say, how to stop him. She didn’t want to stop him…

“Are you sure that you want this?” she made one last desperate attempt.

This time, Levi stopped and turned around, facing her. His face was unusually open and earnest.

“Hange,” he began seriously, still holding her hand in his. “I’ve never been surer about anything in my entire life. My house… it needs you. You brought the laughter there. Kids miss you terribly, and I… I miss you too.”

“Alright…” Hange whispered. She was once again lost in the beauty of Levi’s piercing eyes. “Let’s go then.”

“Mm, the kids can’t wait for your return.” Levi added, squeezing her hand tighter.

* * *

Levi was sitting in his office, filling in some paperwork, when he heard a soft knock.

“Come in,” he said, closing his notebook and sitting back in his chair. He rubbed at his temples, willing the headache away.

“Are you busy?” Erwin asked, entering the room.

Levi shook his head. “It’s fine, I needed a break anyway. What brings you here?”

“What, I can’t just come to talk with an old friend?” Erwin feigned offence.

“Cut the bullshit,” Levi replied tiredly. “What do you want?”

“Always so straightforward,” Erwin shook his head with a smile. He sat in a chair across from Levi. “But you’re right, there is something I want to discuss. Your marriage with Baroness.”

“What about it?” Levi asked, getting defensive. He crossed his hands on his chest and glared at Erwin.

Erwin gave him a small smile, his blue eyes looking at Levi intently. “Is it really what you want, Levi?” he asked. “Do you think that it would be best for you… and for your children?”

Levi sighed and looked away, running a hand through his hair. He hated how perceptive Erwin was. Because for the past weeks, those exact thoughts were plaguing Levi’s mind.

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. “She is wealthy and influential, she can help my children get a future, and…”

“And there is nothing else that you like about her.” Erwin finished for him. “Levi, don’t be a fool. You know, Mike and I will always help you out, whenever and whatever you need. We love your kids and will do anything for them. Besides, there is a woman, who lives in that house. A woman, who is adored by your children, who is kind, caring and smart. She will become a better mother to your children, and… a better wife for you, Levi.”

Erwin smiled at Levi once more. Then patting him gently on the shoulder, he got to his feet.

“Just think about it, Levi,” Erwin added, before walking out of the room. “And don’t sit here for too long. The bags under your eyes are already bad enough.”

And then Erwin walked out, leaving Levi alone with complicated and troubling thoughts.

* * *

Levi was standing on the balcony, overlooking the terrace near his house. He breathed in the night air, enjoying its freshness.

Victoria was beside him, talking his ear off about wedding gifts and honeymoon destinations. Levi barely listened to her, as he looked at Hange, who was sitting on a bench and reading a book under the light of a street lamp.

“Darling,” Victoria pressed closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and following his gaze. “You seem to be far away from here.”

“You’re right.” Levi said, moving away from Victoria. “I’ve been thinking about a lot of things, and I’ve realized that I’m making a mistake.”

“Took you long enough,” Victoria replied with a smile.

Levi was surprised by her reaction, he thought she would be heartbroken or furious, but Victoria didn’t seem fazed by their break-up in the slightest. Were his feelings for Hange really so obvious?

“I knew it, since the very first time that I saw you two together,” Victoria explained. “Your eyes were always so hollow, you looked at everything around you with so much boredom in your gaze. But you’ve never looked like that at her. Whether you are angry with her, or annoyed by her antics, or charmed by her smile, your eyes are always full of life when you’re next to her.”

Victoria sighed. “Maybe it’s for the best.” She grinned at Levi. “Truth be told, I could never live with seven children.”

She leaned in, swiftly pressing her lips to Levi’s cheek. “Good luck, Captain,” she whispered. “And for the love of god, go and confess to her already.”

Victoria left, and after Levi threw one last look at Hange, he also hurried downstairs.

He was going to follow Victoria’s advice.

* * *

Levi quietly sat down on the bench next to Hange.

At first, she gave no indication that she noticed him at all, and continued to read her book. However, as soon as she finished the chapter, she closed the book and turned to Levi, a grin slowly appearing on her lips.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” she asked, pressing her shoulder against Levi’s and lifting her head to look up at the sky.

“It is.” Levi quietly agreed.

“Did you come here to tell me something? Or do you want to just enjoy the warm evening?”

“I broke up with Victoria.” Levi blurted out.

Hange’s eyes widened almost comically. “Oh god, Levi, I’m so sorry to hear it!”

“Are you?” Levi narrowed his eyes, staring straight at Hange. “Are you really sorry?”

Hange lowered her head. Her fingers played with the corners of the book.

“I’m not…” she whispered. Then she straightened, looking back at Levi. “Forgive my bluntness, but you two would have made a horrible couple. I mean, you didn’t even seem to love her.”

“I did not.” Levi agreed. “In fact, there is someone else that I love.”

“Oh.” Hange was completely taken aback by Levi’s words. “Y-you shouldn’t waste your time then. You should go and confess to them.”

Levi shrugged. “I’m terrible at this kind of thing. But you’re always so expressive, maybe you can help me with it?”

“Truthfully, I don’t have much experience with love,” Hange self-consciously tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “I grew up in a monastery after all. But I think that a sure way to win over someone’s heart is to tell them how you feel about them. Say how happy they make you feel, and how much you respect and appreciate them. How they brighten your day and how much you love to spend time with them. Or you can just tell them that you love them, and hope that they will understand everything that was left unsaid.”

“Alright,” Levi put his hands on his knees, straightening out and maintaining direct eye contact with Hange. “I love you, Hange. You make me happy and I value and respect you. You brighten my day and I love spending time with you. I hope that you will understand everything that was left unsaid, because I can’t possibly find the words to express how exactly I feel about you.”

“Yes!” Hange gave him a thumb-up, grinning proudly. “You did great, I loved that little touch about not finding the words. It was very endearing, I’m sure that whoever will hear your confession will be charmed immediately.”

Levi stared at Hange in disbelief. Was she serious? Was she playing dumb or did she really not understand him?

“Are you laughing at me?” he asked incredulously.

“Huh?” Hange’s brows were furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? I’m not laughing at you, I really liked your confession. I hope that the person, who will receive it from you, will like it as much as I did.”

“Jesus Christ,” Levi groaned, covering his face with his hands. He couldn’t believe her. “Hange, I knew that you’re an idiot, but goddamn it, I was trying to confess to _you_!”

“What?!” Hange shrieked. “What do you mean? You mean that you… you said all those things about me? That you wanted to confess to me? You love me?!”

“Yes,” Levi hissed. “That’s exactly what I was trying to say, but it seems like your head is too dense to understand it.”

“Oh,” Hange completely ignored Levi’s insults. She was used to them, besides, there was a more pressing matter now. She ran a hand through her hair, chuckling hoarsely. “I didn’t expect that. I… I don’t know what to do.”

Levi shrugged. “You can start with telling whether you reciprocate my feelings or not.”

“What!” Hange looked at him disbelievingly. “Of course, your feelings are reciprocated! Did you doubt that?”

“How could I be sure? You’re always so friendly with everyone!”

“Nah,” Hange chuckled, hugging Levi by the shoulders. “You’re my favorite.”

“Good,” Levi relaxed in her embrace.

They sat like that for a while, silently enjoying the warm night and the company of each other.

“You know,” Levi began after some time. His eyes were looking forward, deliberately avoiding Hange’s gaze. “Most people after confessing to each other, well, they share a kiss. Not that I’m saying that we should do that!” Levi hastily added. “Just… if you want to.”

Hange smiled, her heart swelling with fondness at the sight of a man in front her. Levi was still facing away from her, but even in the dark Hange could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

She put her hand on his chin and made him look at her.

“Kissing?” she smirked and leaned closer, until mere centimeters was all that separated them. “I’ve never kissed in my life. Maybe, you could teach me?”

“I’m not much of an expert myself,” Levi mumbled, staring deeply in Hange’s eyes.

In the end, they couldn’t say who moved first, one moment they were staring at each other and in the next, their lips were connected and their hands were in each other’s hair as they tried to get as close as possible. They would’ve kissed for a very long time, until they ran out of breath, if Hange and Levi hadn’t heard a loud shout of triumph, coming from the window on the second floor.

“Yes!” Hange and Levi immediately recognized Sasha’s brisk voice. “They finally kissed!”

“Now Hange will become our mother!” It was Eren’s loud shout.

“Congratulations!” Jean yelled to them.

Beside him, Hange burst out laughing. Levi didn’t find this situation so funny. The children were supposed to be sleeping, and not spying on them.

“Oi, brats!” barked angrily. “Hange and I are going upstairs now, and by the time we will come, you better all be in your beds!”

“If you go to your beds quickly, I’ll read you a bedtime story!” Hange shouted.

Levi glared at her. “You’re a terrible influence on them.”

“Mm,” Hange grinned. “And yet, you still love me.”

“Unfortunately,” Levi sighed. He got to his feet and outstretched his hand to Hange, hoisting her up as well.

Hand in hand, they made their way inside the house.

When they reached the children’s room, Hange and Levi were shocked to see that kids pulled a few beds together, making one big bed, where all of them could fit comfortably.

They sat on it, smiling expectantly at Hange and Levi. Historia patted the place next to her, indicating that Hange and Levi should join them.

“Goddamn it,” Levi huffed, turning around. “I’m going to get my pajama.”

When he returned, Hange was already in a bed, nestled between Armin and Eren with a book in her hands. Her voice was soft as she told some story about a dragon or a princess, or a princess _and_ a dragon, Levi wasn’t exactly listening. Instead, he laid down next to her, his hands coming to embrace Connie and Mikasa, while Sasha put her head on his knees.

Focusing on Hange’s soothing voice, Levi slowly drifted to sleep. Surrounded by his family, next to a woman he loved, he felt incredibly happy.


End file.
